The present invention relates generally to novel monitoring apparatus, and more specifically to a novel monitoring apparatus for monitoring a plurality of functions of a machine. While the features of this invention are useful with different machines, the disclosure will be facilitated by addressing the specific problem of monitoring the planting of seeds by a multi-row seed planting machine.
As is well known, a farmer engaged in mechanized planting of seeds generally utilizes a planting machine pulled behind a tractor. One form of planting machine commonly used includes a plurality of seed planting units carried on a single frame for simultaneously planting a plurality of rows of seeds. With such multi-row planting equipment, it is often difficult for the farmer to monitor operation of all the planting units with any degree of accuracy. In this regard, it is also important to ascertain that all planting units are operating to achieve a desired seed population per acre, at least within reasonable limits. In order to determine seed population planted by each planting unit, as well as by the planting machine as a whole, it is necessary to determine the number of seeds planted by each planting unit of the planting machine, the ground speed of the planting machine, the number of rows being planted, and the row width or spacing between rows.
A number of prior monitoring systems have been proposed for monitoring seed population planted by a multi-row planting machine. Representative of these prior art systems are those described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Fathauer et al 3,855,953; Steffen 3,912,121; Knepler 3,927,400; Fatheuer 3,928,751; and Steffen 4,085,862. While these prior art systems have proven particularly useful for the purposes and functions described therein, none is capable of simultaneously monitoring and storing information from all rows of a multi-row planting machine, while at the same time monitoring the distance travelled. It will be appreciated that such capability is particularly advantageous, in that the farmer can immediately ascertain the population currently being planted in any row, or, by the machine as a whole. In contrast, in the prior art system, to ascertain seed population for a given row, it was necessary for the farmer to first select the row (i.e., planting unit), and then wait for the apparatus to accumulate a seed count over a given distance for that row. Consequently, for a large planter, e.g. one having 12 or 16 planting units, the farmer would have to wait a corresponding number of distance intervals to ascertain the seed population being planted in all rows and only thereafter could he determine the population being planted by the machine as a whole. Collaterally, should one or more rows be malfunctioning or failing to achieve the desired seed population, the farmer might not become aware of the situation until a considerable amount of ground had been covered by the planting machine.
The advent of advanced electronic components, including such elements as microprocessor components and including electronic memory elements, has made possible rapid gathering, storage and retrieval of relatively large quantities of data. The present invention advantageously provides a programmed, special purpose microprocessor for simultaneously monitoring a plurality of functions of a machine such as a multi-row seed planter, and storing data corresponding thereto.
As will be more further detailed herein below, the use of a programmed, special purpose microprocessor also makes possible the storage of a plurality of data samples or data points taken of the various functions to be monitored at predetermined intervals. Such a plurality of data samples or data points are manipulated by the programmed microprocessor, to provide heretofore unavailable information to the operator. For example, the average of a plurality of data points or samples of a function being monitored may be displayed upon command. In a multi-row seed planting machine, such average values are obtained for a particular row, or for all of the rows being planted by the machine.